


5 Second Rule

by overratedcereal



Category: IMFACT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, and theyre doin some fluffy shit, iss just weed, they burn the cookies lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overratedcereal/pseuds/overratedcereal
Summary: Jeongguk and his boyfriend Ungjae get baked.Then they decide to bake some cookies.(Also posted on Wattpad, idk why iont even like that site.)





	5 Second Rule

Jeongguk is a simple man. A simple man that's meticulous, likes to keep things precise and clean. He makes sure to roll perfectly rounded joints, no weed leaves flaking out onto his surfaces. Plus, he smokes them completely. He likes to get the full experience and leave no nasty blunts randomly placed throughout his apartment.

He isn't picky either. Jeongguk is happy to sit on the couch and share a joint with his boyfriend. Ungjae is cheeky, likes to do weird things while he's high. That's how they got here. Messing up Jeongguk's clean kitchen just to make some fucking cookies.

 

" _Baby_.." Jeongguk whines, grabbing onto Ungjae's arm. The younger was hastily throwing flour onto the counter to roll the dough. "You're getting my kitchen all dirty."

His boyfriend ignores him, cackling as he throws some flour into Jeongguk's face. Jeongguk sputters, spitting out little puffs of white powder. "Asshole--"

His sentence is cut off by Ungjae's mouth on his. Jeongguk isn't one to deny a kiss, so he wraps his arms around the younger and presses back gently. A muffled giggle leaves his lips, the edge of the counter digging into his back. Ungjae's tongue prods at the top row of Jeongguk's teeth, cutting him off mid-laugh.

Before things get too out of hand, Jeongguk pulls back. Using the short moment where his boyfriend is still dazed, he grabs a pinch of flour and throws it into Ungjae's mouth. The younger boy stumbles back, nose scrunched, and his hands flail dramatically.

Jeongguk watches amusedly, obviously pleased with himself--that's until the dough goes flying off the counter and smacking onto the hard tiled floor. The two stare at the glob on the floor, jaws hanging open.

It's Ungjae to act first, picking up the big circle and plopping it right back onto the counter. Jeongguk wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Are we using that..?"

His boyfriend nods, still coughing occasionally. He goes to roll the dough, pinching off small circles and placing them onto the cookie tray they pulled out from under the oven. "Five second rule, hyung." Ungjae mumbles, voice still raspy. He lifts his head, sticking his tongue out childishly.

Jeongguk is unimpressed, disgust still evident on his face. He steps forward anyway, helping the other set the cookies. "Hurry up and put them in the oven.."

 

~*~

 

Jeongguk and Ungjae cooperate in cleaning the kitchen. He is in charge with wiping off the counter while his boyfriend puts the dishes in the sink. Jeongguk walks over to where Ungjae is, placing his dirty washrag in the sink so it gets soaked.

Ungjae turns to Jeongguk, a smirk on the younger's face. "Gukkie.. Close your eyes for me." The older furrows his eyebrows. "What? Why?"

His boyfriend doesn't answer, instead snaking one arm around his waist, "Please? It'll be fun. Close your eyes and open your mouth for JaeJae."

The tone in Ungjae's voice sends a shiver down Jeongguk's spine, and something else to his dick. His interest is piqued and he does as he's told, closing his eyes and poking his tongue out. The anticipation is nerve-wracking, but the last thing he expected was the taste of something sweet on the tip of his tongue.

What he guesses is Ungjae's finger presses forward, poking his lips in a gentle command. Jeongguk encases his mouth around the digit, tongue swirling over it to taste. He cocks his head to the side, a questioning hum sounding.

"Is it good?" He hears, tone cheeky as always. Jeongguk rolls his eyes behind his lids, sucking hard around his finger. He cleans it off, ready to pull his head back when another finger is pressed against his lips. Of course..

Jeongguk takes the second finger into his mouth, sucking more slowly; seductively. He can hear the way Ungjae's breath picks up just slightly.

" _Fuck_ , baby.." Ungjae mutters, grip tightening on his waist. "You can open your eyes now."

He opens his eyes, taking in the younger's flushed face and hooded eyes. Jeongguk feels somewhat proud of himself. He slides Ungjae's fingers out with a soft pop, maintaining eye contact with the younger the whole time.

His boyfriend stays silent, sticking the two fingers Jeongguk had previously sucked back into his own mouth. Ungjae pulls Jeongguk closer to his chest, making the older watch the way his tongue slides over his fingers in an obscene manner.

Jeongguk's patience quickly runs thin, probably due to the drugs buzzing in his head. Ungjae always gets horny when he's high and he can't help but to satisfy his needs. He leans in at the same moment the younger removes his fingers; they both had the same thing on their mind.

Their lips collide harshly, messily, a clash of teeth more than tongue. Ungjae's hands travel down to Jeongguk's ass and he squeezes roughly. This elicits a moan from Jeongguk, hands gripping onto the younger's shirt almost as a lifeline.

They kiss for God knows how long, grinding into each other right in the kitchen. Neither of them register the timer going off, indicating that their cookies were complete. It wasn't until the smoke detecters went off did they realize.

 

~*~

 

Jeongguk sits on the couch with folded arms, high from a few hours ago gone. Ungjae sits beside him, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. He can feel the blond's eyes on him and he groans, giving up the silent treatment he was attempting.

"This is all your fault." He says. His boyfriend pouts, laying down over Jeongguk's lap. Jeongguk looks down at him. "I'm never smoking or baking with you ever again."

Ungjae blanches, grabbing Jeongguk's arm. "You don't mean that! Come on, baby, I'm sorry.."

 

A plate of cookies, burnt black and rock solid, is set on the coffee table in front of the two bickering men. The smell of smoke still lingers in the atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> im v v v v insecure abt it, lmk if you think these two cheeky members would be cute together or am i just like delusional


End file.
